Dante vs Firebrand
by MegaHog14
Summary: When two extremely powerful Devils meet, who will come out on top? Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first Devil May Cry fic, and also my first fic that doesn't have some real plot. In fact, this is really just one big fight that's going to span over a few chapters. Now, this is a crossover between Devil May Cry (duh), and Demon's Crest. Demon's Crest is the third game in a spin-off series of Ghosts n' Goblins, featuring a Red Arremer Gargoyle, a common series antagonist, as the anti-hero. I'm changing a bit of the story from Demon's Crest to suit my needs, just so you know. That's all I'm saying about that, so if you want to know more, go look it up on Wikipedia or something. And now…

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry, Demon's Crest, and all related characters from both series are the property of Capcom.

The Red Arremer Gargoyle walked down the New York City Street. He had orange-red skin, like the color of fire, and wore nothing but blue bracers on his wrists and ankles. His eyes were simply completely blue. There were no whites, and there were no pupils. Just totally blue. He had vicious looking claws on both his hands and feet. He had quite the physique, with impressive biceps, and pronounced muscles on his legs. His feet and fingers were rather long and bony. He also had large wings. Their membranes were gray, but the leathery wings themselves were blue. Finally, his teeth. Well, rather, fangs. They were extremely sharp, and were obviously made for tearing.

It was the dead of night, 1 A.M. to be exact. The streets were almost completely devoid of all passerby. Even at this time, it was quite a bit out of the ordinary for New York City, but the Gargoyle didn't know that.

Why was he here? It's been a few years since he'd defeated Phalanx, an Arch Gargoyle who'd taken over the Demon Realm. Since then, every single fight he'd been in had been rather boring and unchallenging. He was the Red Blaze, not only the strongest Red Arremer in existence, but also the most powerful fighter in the entire Demon Realm. The only opponent who now really presents any challenge to him was his enemy-turned-friend Arma. Arma is a Tengu Gargoyle, who used to serve Phalanx as his general, until he was defeated three consecutive time at the claws of the Red Blaze. After that, Arma came to respect his power, and joined him in the fight against Phalanx. As previously mentioned, Arma was now really the only opponent that could give him any challenge. But fighting the same person over and over again grows boring, and now he longed for a new, powerful opponent.

None in the Demon Realm could sate his battle lust, so he turned to the Human world. As unlikely as it was, perhaps he could find a worthy opponent here. Arma had come, too, but when they arrived they had split up, each hoping to find their own worthy combat.

Suddenly, a neon-light sign hanging above a store he was passing caught the Gargoyles attention. "Devil May Cry, hm?" he read to himself quietly.

He took a moment to see if he could sense anyone inside. As it happened, he detected someone in the first room. A moment later, he let out a gasp. Whoever this was, he, or possibly she, was exploding with power! Knowing that he had found his opponent, Firebrand allowed himself a bloodthirsty smile, and walked in.

--

Despite the late hour, Dante Sparda, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, was awake. It's been three weeks since he and Nero had put a stop to the Order of the Sword's insane plot to take over the world, and he was bored. Very bored. Hell, he even wished Lady would stop by and demand the money he owes her, just to give him something to do, even if he lost the argument. Recently, his agenda had been thus: Get up, sit at his desk waiting for a call he began to believe would never come, go out to a bar and get drunk, then make it home before New York's Finest arrested him for public intoxication.

Tonight, however, Dante had been too lazy to walk the two blocks to the bar, and he simply stayed home, trying to get to sleep. Unfortunately, it's hard to fall asleep when you've done nothing to make yourself tired in the slightest for weeks. So he just lied down on his sofa with a dessert magazine opened to page about strawberry sundaes on his head, covering his face, simply wearing his new brown pants. Bored, Dante thought, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…

Then the door opened, and Dante jumped up practically shouting with joy, "Welcome to Devil May Cry! The detective agency that gets the job done whatever that may be!"

It was only after he had said all that that he realized his potential customer wasn't human. In fact, he was a demon. A Gargoyle to be specific. Wasting no more time, Dante leaped for his desk. He threw on his holsters, slung Rebellion over his shoulder, then grabbed his twin .45 caliber handguns, Ebony and Ivory from on top of his desk. He gave the black and chrome guns a twirl, then pointed them at the door where the Gargoyle was in his usual fashion; held sideways with his arms crossing over each other.

All very flashy, except that there was one problem. In between the time he jumped for his desk and the time he finally pointed Ebony and Ivory at the door, the red-skinned demon had disappeared. Dante blinked when he realized his "guest" was gone, and was caught completely off-guard when he received a brutal kick to the back of his head, claws perfectly angled so that they dug painfully inward, even so far as into his brain. He let out a yell as it threw him clear across the length of his office, and he crashed face-first into the wall next to the door. He scrambled to his feet, and faced his opponent, Ebony and Ivory just itching to be fired.

The Gargoyle looked right back at him, a large, toothy smile on his face. He was obviously pleased that Dante hadn't been hurt, or killed by the attack. Then, the red-skinned devil spoke, "At long last…a warrior worthy of myself as an opponent."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Something I forgot to transfer from the rough draft to the final copy in the last chapter, I mentioned that Dante was wearing new brown pants, the reason for this is that his normal red pants were at a tailor getting re-stitched. Anyway, this shorter-than-I-had-wanted(sorry) chapter is just talking, the actual fight starts next chapter.

Dante couldn't help a grin. He finally had something to do, and it was a fight at that! A shame he wasn't getting paid for it, but still. He decided to wait a moment before responding, instead opting to study his opponent. The first thing he realized was that he had never faced this type of enemy before. In fact, thinking back, he'd never even heard of demon Gargoyles. No, Dante thought, wait a sec. Didn't Dad once mention something about demon Gargoyles? Dante brooded on it for a moment more, then decided that it was so long ago, about 20 years in fact, he'd have too much trouble trying to remember what it was.

The half-devil grinned cockily at his opponent, and said, "You're obviously strong. Got a name?"

"I do, in fact." The Gargoyle said, "My name is Firebrand. And you?"

"You don't already know me? That's a first…fine, whatever. Name's Dante. I'm a Devil Hunter."

"A Devil Hunter? Now, why would that be your choice of profession? You don't look it, but I can sense the demonic blood in you. A half-breed, or am I wrong?"

Dante was stunned at this point, "What the…? Okay, I can understand you possibly not recognizing me by looks. But after you've heard my name? Get serious, every one of you demons in Hell have heard of me by now."

Firebrand scoffed, "Hell? Please. You're the one who needs to get serious. Do you honestly believe that I'm one those pathetic weaklings? No, where I come from, we demons and devils are far more powerful."

It suddenly came back to Dante. Well, part of it at least. His father, when Dante and Vergil were still young, had once mentioned another place where demon's resided. The demons that lived there, in a place called the Demon Realm, were far more powerful than those from Hell. Sparda even admitted that he himself was probably not strong enough to survive a fight with one of the stronger warriors from there. Vergil, at the time, had simply snorted and said, "I don't believe a word of it. If this Demon Realm does exist, Father could probably wipe them out with his sword arm tied behind his back."

But Dante had believed him. And all at once, he knew that that's where this Firebrand must come from. Lowering Ebony and Ivory, Dante asked, "So, you're from the Demon Realm, then?"

Firebrand nodded, affirming it. "I am indeed. Those from Hell are all barbarians. So few of them even know how to talk. In the Realm, we actually have a working society of sorts. While most do devote their lives to being warriors, there are also those who farm the land. Villages of them, in fact. Though towns and villages are few and far in between. There's this one group of triplets, called Trio the Pago, and they run a game shop. And in the way this world has wild animals, like wolves and the such, we have our own underdeveloped races."

Dante was, in one word, amazed. To think that there were demons intelligent enough to build a whole society. He actually found himself considering getting Firebrand to take him there so he could see it for himself. Maybe he'd invite the kid, too…

"Well" Dante said, re-aiming Ebony and Ivory at Firebrand, "As much as I'm interested in learning more about this Demon Realm, I think that's enough talk. How 'bout we get this party started?"

Firebrand smiled cruelly, the battle-lust plain in his eyes, "I agree. I've waited quite a while to meet someone who could present a challenge, and now I've found you. Prepare yourself, Dante. This will be the most hard-fought battle you've ever been in! Just give me a chance to enjoy myself before you start begging for mercy."

Still feeling a bit of the effects from the kick a few minutes ago, Dante didn't doubt that this would be a difficult fight. So the first order of business was to walk over to the jukebox. Firebrand watched him carefully, watching for any signs of a sudden attack. But none came. Rather, Dante reached out and pressed one of the buttons. They waited a second, but nothing happened. "Ugh." Dante said, pressing the button again, "Why now…"

After pressing it five more times, he noticed Firebrand beginning to get restless. So, he stepped back, and gave it a powerful kick, "Breakdown!!"

The machine sparked a bit, but soon started working:

_Taste the blood._

_Taste your fate…_

With the music playing, Dante spun around to face Firebrand. "Well." He said, clapping his hands together and taunting the Gargoyle, "Bring it on!"

With a roar, Firebrand lunged at the Half-Devil. "Trickster!" Dante yelled, his voice echoing. He dashed forward to meet his opponents charge, Rebellion in his hands. The fight was on!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fight time!...uh, that's really all I have to say at this point...Oh! Hey, does anybody have a better description of Gilgamesh than the one I put in here? I'm not colorblind, but I just can't tell what the heck it looks like.

They met each other's charge, claws clashing with the sword, sparks flying from the impact. Dante and Firebrand grunted with exertion, both knowing they'd have a mental advantage if they landed the first strike. The Gargoyle had to keep both hands, to match the swords length; otherwise he would've kept the sword at bay with one while attacking with the other. Dante was in much the same situation, if he'd been able to use just one hand to keep the claws away, he would've whipped out Ebony or Ivory and attacked with that.

Firebrand grinned at his opponent, "I was right. You are strong indeed!"

Dante smiled right back, "Well, you're not so bad, yourself!"

"Humph. I was planning on saving this as a surprise," the red-skinned devil began, baring his fangs, "But considering our stand-off, I may as well use it now!"

Dante narrowed his eyes as Firebrand inhaled, and was completely taken by surprise when his opponent blew a fireball in his face. "Ergh!" Dante grunted in surprise and staggered back, rubbing soot out of his eyes with both hands.

Wait, Dante thought, both hands? His eyes immediately snapped open. Just in time to see Firebrand thrust Rebellion straight at his chest! The large sword went in Dante's left breast, through his heart, and out his back. Bleeding profusely, he staggered even further back, and Firebrand kicked out hard at Dante's stomach. He angled his claws so that they tore into the half-devil, until the bottom of his foot threw Dante way back, into another room.

Dante landed hard, feeling the effects of a heart-sheathed sword, and five broken ribs immediately. "Shit…" he moaned, as the pool of blood around him grew large exponentially.

As he started to slip into unconsciousness, this was going on inside his head: _I haven't landed a single attack…maybe he is too strong for me, _His human side said.

**What the hell!? You are NOT giving up, **his demon half responded heatedly.

_Are you nuts? We should quit while we still have our pride._

**Pride!? We've been completely and utterly owned for the entirety of this fight, and that's barely three minute! We won't have any pride unless we get the hell up, and start fighting this red bastard!**

_Well, I'd rather lose our pride, instead of our life._

**THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO DIE!! If the author let that happen, everyone reading this fight would start a riot! He'd be ostracized from society! He'd…**

_Enough, enough! I'll fight, I'll fight!! Just please stop breaking the fourth wall, or you'll get us all killed!_

**Good human! Now, let's re-combine and wake Dante up.**

Dante snapped back to full wakefulness. He took quick stock of his surroundings, and smiled when he realized what room he was in. Then he heard claws clacking against the wood floor in his office, and knew that Firebrand was on his way to finish him off. Ripping Rebellion out of his chest, he stood up, and grabbed a bunch of Devil Arms and guns from around his weapons closet.

Firebrand walked towards the closet, overall disappointed. Dante had been flowing with power, yet he was about to be defeated in less than five minutes. Perhaps I misjudged him, Firebrand thought sullenly, After all, he is half-human. It must drag his full power down.

He stepped into the closed, but was shocked when he didn't see Dante where he should have landed. He knew what this meant; and ambush! He started to leap back into the relative safety of the main room, but it was far too late. "Gunslinger!!" Said a familiar echoing voice.

Just before Firebrand's clawed feet left the ground, a giant hail of bullets slammed into his side, the sheer number of them knocking him sideways. "Sword Master!!"

At the same time as he hit the ground, Firebrand was suddenly impaled by an icicle seemingly growing from floor. He cried out in pain as the ice tore through his body; he was a demon of fire, and so aqua-based attacks had extra effect on him. He managed to snap the ice shard and free himself, but the moment he stood up and tried to look around for Dante, he was punched extremely hard on the right cheek. The attack threw him across the room, and all he saw for a bit was stars.

Finally, after a few moments, he was able to get his bearings, and immediately spotted Dante by the entrance to the closet. Firebrand observed him closely; the half-devil had some new weapons.

He still had Rebellion slung over his shoulder, and he was holding one of his guns in his left hand. In his right hand, however, he was holding a three-pronged set of blue nunchucks. Finally, he noticed, Dante was wearing a set of gauntlets and grieves. They were a purple-green color. These, and the nun chucks were both obviously the souls of Hell-devils Dante had killed. After completing his observation, Firebrand smiled, knowing that he had started to underestimate his opponent.

Dante caught the smile and did the same right back, "Here's where it gets fun!"


End file.
